Fogheddaboudit!
by ZAGRH8R
Summary: AKA Ruby Vendiamo. Noa's gay, Gozaburo idolizes Ubadah, Israt has a motherly complex, and Kaiba is this close to shooting himself. SetoIsis MalikRyou and one sided NoaMokuba
1. Enter the Chaos

Hello all. This is my first time writing a story on here, and I hope you all like it. I guess you could say it's AU, but it strongly relates to the Yu-Gi-Oh series. And ayreen, Merb, The Helldragon, and LadyDeathStrike1, this story is for YOU! Now read! Read like you've never read before!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- It was around Saturday when it happened. The whole incident that would change Seto Kaiba's life, for better or for worse. Well, mainly for worse. Seto was doing some work on his laptop and sipping coffee, when he heard a knock on the door. He ignored it at first; it was probably a stalker or paparazzi. Later on, he heard the knocking again, only it was louder. Again, he dismissed it. Finally, the knocking got so loud that it threatened to cause an earthquake.  
  
A female voice from the other side of the door cried "SETO! You arrogant chump! If you don't open the door, then I'll shoot it down!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll open the door, sheesh!" the bitter CEO said as he opened the door that was in danger of being shot.  
  
He then saw the woman who was standing on his doorstep. She was about 24 years old, had crimson colored hair in two odangoes, nutmeg colored eyes, and slightly tanned skin, lighter than Malik's skin but not really Caucasian. She had a translucent red visor on, along with a black tank top with glittering red flames, torn-up black jeans, and an AK-47 strapped on her waist. Apparently, she was serious about shooting the door down.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kaiba asked "And what are you doing in my mansion."  
  
"Aw c'mon, Seto." The woman replied "Don't you even remember your darling older sister?"  
  
"I never had an older sister. So get off of my doorstep and stop wasting my time."  
  
"Kaiii-baaaaa." she moaned "Don't you remember me, Ruby Vendiamo?"  
  
"Well, I do remember that Vendiamo was the last name Mokuba and I had before our parents died. But you don't seem familiar at all."  
  
"I was almost always with you and Mokuba before you got adopted."  
  
"So how come you weren't with me when my parents died."  
  
"Because you were in Japan, and I was in Sicily! Duh!"  
  
"Why the hell were you in Sicily?"  
  
"Your parents were working with the Mafia before they died, they were hammering out a deal in Japan, while I had to stay at home all by my self! It wasn't until I heard that the old windbag Kaiba adopted you that I realized you were missing!"  
  
"So why didn't you try to find me earlier?"  
  
"Everybody wanted to keep me safe from Japan. They thought a vengeful family killed your parents." She brushed back her crimson bangs and sighed "But this fate is even worse. Now instead of you being the head of a powerful mafia in your father's stead, you're a demonic corporate leader that'll stop at nothing to get what he wants!"  
  
"You mean there's a difference?"  
  
"YES, there's a difference! Being a CEO is a waste, leading a Mafia is an art!"  
  
" 'The Sopranos' begs to differ."  
  
"Lemme guess, you only watched the last season, right?"  
  
"Whatever. Look, I have a life here and you're not involved in it. So why don't you just take your mafia crap back to where you came from!"  
  
"Well, that's no way to treat your older sister! So now I'm gonna stay here, since I kinda expected an invite anyway." She grabbed her bags and headed inside.  
  
"But-" Kaiba began to protest.  
  
"Don't worry, Seto! Mokuba will love me, like he did before. And all of your friends will like me so much that they won't even pay attention to you." She added with a playful wink "I hope you enjoy my stay!"  
  
Seto could just tell from her arrival, that life wouldn't get any better.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed my first story so far. Don't worry, it'll get better! 


	2. Jump off a Cliff

I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm loved and I will therefore write another chapter. The bad news is that I kinda expected more than two reviews, but since I put this up 2 days ago, I should consider myself lucky. Anyways, on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Why you think I do, I will never know.  
  
"Why did I have to be cursed with such horrible luck?" Kaiba asked himself.  
  
"Seto, it wouldn't be luck if it was horrible." Ruby interjected.  
  
"You're not helping."  
  
"Well, what could I do to help?"  
  
"Jump off a cliff that's above a shark infested ocean."  
  
"I guess I could do that, okay sure!" And Ruby took a bag of doodads with her and set off to jump off of a cliff that's directly over a shark infested ocean, quite possibly never to return again.  
  
"What a MORON." Seto thought gladly to himself. He sat down on a nearby sofa, and set back to crunching numbers on his laptop. Just then, Mokuba had just walked in sipping a juice box. Soda was outlawed ever since the Pepsi incident.  
  
"Big bro, who was that?" he asked cutely.  
  
"Oh, just someone you'll never see." Seto replied. Unfortunately, this was not to be. Ruby came back into the house with her hair down, and an interesting looking belt on.  
  
"What are you doing here?!? I thought I told you to jump off a cliff!" Seto barked.  
  
"I did." Ruby said plainly.  
  
"Well, how come you're still alive???"  
  
"I bungee-jumped, silly! If I didn't then I surely would have died!"  
  
"That was my intentions, actually."  
  
"Uh, bro. Why did you want to kill this woman?  
  
"Because I've never seen her, I don't know her, and she's a big fat waste of my time!"  
  
"LISTEN, SETO!" Ruby sneered, grabbing Seto by his shirt collar "I have had to bear countless hours of sitting on a plane and handling jet lag! I will not have done it vain! So you either let me stay here or you get a full body piercing. GOT IT?" she held up her AK-47 menacingly, flames dancing across her eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt for you to stay for a while." Seto jittered "But could I get changed first, you ruined my underwear."  
  
"You know, I've done that to a lot of people lately." Ruby chuckled, putting away her gun "And if you thought I was scary then, wait till you see me PMSing."  
  
Some time later, the doorbell had rang. Ruby was putting her hair back in their odangoes when she opened the door.  
  
"Hey Kaiba," she called "I didn't know you went for blondes."  
  
I have just one thing to say before I leave. The blonde is not, repeat, IS NOT, who you think it is. That will be all. Now please click that review button and tell me about your limitless devotion to your fic. 


	3. Why wearing BlueEyes White Dragon Breifs...

I slave over a computer for days at a time, writing a beautiful story chock full of humor. And what do I get? ONE REVIEW! ONLY ONE REVIEW! WHY IS FATE SO CRUEL TO MEEEEEEEE!!! Although I am greatful for the one review, don't get me wrong. I just want more credit. Well, here the next chapter of Ruby Vendiamo! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"What did you say Ruby?" Seto yelled from upstairs.  
  
"I said I didn't know you went for blondes," Ruby said flatly "I also didn't know you were gay either."  
  
"Who's at the door? If it's Wheeler, tell him that he should do both of us a favor and stay out of my presence. And NO I am NOT gay!"  
  
"Okay," she turned to the person at the door. "Hey, what's your name anyways?"  
  
"Malik Ishtar," the visitor said "And the guy next to me is Ryou Bakura."  
  
"HEY KAIBA! IT'S SOME EXOTIC GUY NAMED MALIK! DO YOU KNOW-" Kaiba dashed down the stairs and to the door faster than you could say "pickle". "-him?"  
  
"What is it, Malik?! What do you want with-" Suddenly, everyone spontaneously burst into a horrible fit of laughter. "-me?"  
  
"Are you wearing-HAHAHAHAHAHA-Blue Eyes White-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Dragon briefs-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!?????" Malik could bearly contain himself, but then, not a lot of villains/ex-villains can. In his rush to see what the psychotic blonde Egyptian wanted with him, Seto had forgotten to put on his pants (he was, after all, changing his underwear, since Ruby ruined them by threatening to shoot the living crap out of him) So here he was, standing on his front step, in his underwear, in front of one of his Battle City opponents and this psycho woman.  
  
"Anyway, what do you want with me?"  
  
"First of all, as cute as you look without 'em, I would appreciate it if you put on some pants." Malik started "I mean, there are LADIES here!"  
  
"Shouldn't it be singular?"  
  
"My sister, Ishizu's here too."  
  
".Oh.that." The said raven haired beauty walked up to the door, sipping a diet soda ever so sexily, her hair sweeping gently across her face, her deep blue eyes shimmering like an ocean, her white dress shining like a precious metal. The she saw Seto and laughed so hard the soda came out of her nose. She didn't look quite as pretty after that.  
  
"Yes, I know I'm hilarious in my underwear. Now what did you want Malik?"  
  
"Oh nothing," he said cutely "We just wanna make out in one of your spare rooms."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"You said we could." The blonde bishonen reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper with writing on it "I mean you signed this official document and everything." Kaiba looked over the document. "You lie." He crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it aside "I don't remember signing this."  
  
"Well, you didn't remember me being your older sister either, but here I am!" Ruby noted.  
  
"Probably because Marik spiked your drink when you signed it." Malik said "And DON'T DISPOSE OF THAT DOCUMENT. (sniff) It's a precious relic." Malik picked up the document and tried smoothing it out "It even has a crease clause."  
  
"Other than that document, why should I let you make out in one of my rooms."  
  
"Because, when you had that spiked drink, you got chained to a wall, wearing women's lingerie, and being horsewhipped. And I have photos of it."  
  
"Eh, works for me." Malik and Ryou walked into the living room, eying each other, lustingly.(A/N is lustingly a word?) Then they started playing tongue soccer.  
  
"Both of you get out of here NOW!"  
  
"C'mon Seto! You gotta consider me. I mean, I'm a woman, and there are two guys making out in front of me. Dude, do the math!" Ruby snarled "Oh by the way, what's the story with that woman?"  
  
"Oh her, her name's Ishizu Ishtar."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Er.um.well...uh.you see.um."  
  
"WELL?"  
  
"Um..erm.uh.uh.er.uh."  
  
"Spit it out, Richie Rich!"  
  
"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!" Kaiba screeched. Ruby stood up and reached into her pocket, rooting around for a moment until she found a long necklace made up of red beads. "You know what that means!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's time to meet the in-laws!"  
  
"Big brother," Mokuba asked gingerly "Why are Malik and Ryou kissing?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Well, that one will sure be hard to explain to your little brother! I would appreciate it if you guys could give me some constructive criticism and shamelessly advertise my fanfic. You will get lots of love and stupid fake Egyptian God cards if you do. Ciao peoples! 


	4. Stupid Shaman King Crossover

I wish to thank everyone for their kind reviews starting with:  
  
Yugi girl 22232: Thank you for the reminder for the disclaimer. You get a cheesy Obelisk the Tormentor card.  
  
Indygo: From the look of your review, I don't want to see you with a AK-47. You get a Slifer the Sky Dragon that suspiciously looks like a kid drew it. And I'm glad you like the way I set up my jokes!  
  
Dark-Sephy: Umm, are you a boy or a girl? Anyways thanks for the review and I will use your story idea! In the meantime, please take this very realistic yet still fake version of the Winged Dragon of Ra. Just don't use it in a duel or you'll die.  
  
I would also like to hear more ideas you grateful readers have, and to please tell an author called The Helldragon to read this. I think he might like this. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"What do you mean it's time to meet the in-laws sis?" Mokuba asked  
  
"SEE? MOKUBA remembers me!" Ruby said feeling vindicated.  
  
"Well, I don't really remember you," Mokuba admitted "But anything's possible."  
  
"Except for the in-laws thing. Gozaburo's dead and so are Ishizu's parents." Seto explained "And Mokuba, about Ryou and Malik kissing.I'll tell you in a year."  
  
"Well, I know about your step-dad kicking the bucket. Why else do you think I brought these?" Ruby said shaking her strand of red beads. "I'm an Itako." She swung her strand of beads around in a very elegant manner as triumphant music played in the backround, not unlike a Sailor Moon transformation.  
  
"Did that music that was just being played come with the beads?" Ryou asked gingerly.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Well, a bunch of things come with theme music now." Ryou explained "I'm not sure why, but they do."  
  
"Hey Seto, do you know anybody's phone number?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Probably. Why?"  
  
"And for the record, you do have a step brother named Noa, right?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I need four innocent bystanders that in no way are related to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't you read the Shaman King mangas?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, you wouldn't understand." Ruby took out a cell phone and quickly talked with four people. Afterwards, Ruby rushed into the kitchen and started making a bunch of stuff. An hour afterwards, the four unsuspecting fools had entered the Kaiba Mansion, wondering who the heck was this Ruby person.  
  
"Ruby," Seto whined (N/A Seto.whining?) "Did you REALLY have to use these losers?"  
  
"Eh, they aren't so bad. I kinda wanted a girl though, but ponytail guy will do." Ruby said cheerfully "Besides, the little kid is cute!" she ruffled the kid's hair playfully.  
  
"Umm, I'm sixteen years old" the kid said, fixing up his wild hair that Ruby had messed up by ruffling it.  
  
"Hey, Yugi" a blonde kid said "Wonder why we were invited here?"  
  
"I dunno, Joey" a brunette with his hair in a spike said.  
  
"There's a lot Tristan doesn't know," a teenager with raven hair in a pony- tail chuckled.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, DUKE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Tristan shouted while shaking Duke wildly.  
  
"Well, I guess this evens it all out." The Kaiba annoyer said. "I mean, Yugi looks a lot like a kid. And Duke's the closest thing I'm gonna get to a girl."  
  
"Hey Yugi, you never answered my question." Joey said kinda stupidly.  
  
"That would be because I don't know either." Yugi pointed out.  
  
"Well, since blondie's so curious, I'll answer your question." Ruby said "I am an Itako! Dun dun dun doo!" she struck a pose and held up her red bead necklace "Kaiba's in love with the exotic lady over on the couch." She pointed at Ishizu "So I'm gonna summon her parents, Kaiba's dad, and Noa. It's basically a dead guy gathering"  
  
"Hey! Alliteration!" Ryou said.  
  
"'Scuse me?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Anyways, since you could only see ghosts if you're a good person and I have my doubts about Seto and the almost bald guy with a tattoo on his face that just walked in-"  
  
"Hey, how'd you know I came in?" the said man asked. Heck, he didn't even know her, this was getting weird.  
  
"Anyhow, since I have my doubts about some of you, I'm having the dead people posses you four."  
  
"WHAT?!" you four exclaimed.  
  
"Shaddup! It'll be over soon enough!" Ruby snapped as she swung her beads around in a trance.  
  
"One I place for my father, two I place for my mother."[1]  
  
"Aren't they both supposed to be dead?" Seto asked sarcastically.  
  
"Three I place for my brothers back home."  
  
"Umm, Ruby? We're right here." Mokuba said simply.  
  
"Here I offer my flesh to help aid your souls' release."  
  
"Oooh, human sacrifice!" Malik said excitedly.  
  
"Malik-sama, could you please stop? Your scaring me." The almost bald tattooed guy said, his voice wavering.  
  
"Don't have a cow, Odion." Malik said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Hear my voice at world's end and arise. Hear the sound of my prayer beads and draw nigh."  
  
"If your objective was to scare me, then you have succeeded." Ishizu murmured. Suddenly, little flames started appearing around Itako no Ruby. The flames quickly multiplied and formed four people. Two men, one woman and a boy.  
  
"You know," Seto began "If it weren't for the fact that I've met some 5,000 year old Pharoah stuck in a stupid pendant and seen these kind of things often, I would say all this Itako stuff is a bunch of hooey."  
  
"See? I told you that you would accept destiny." Ishizu teased "I told you that you would soon realize your fate!"  
  
"Well, I have to tell you guys something," Ruby said solemnly "Since you've never been possessed by a ghost before, this is gonna hurt like hell."  
  
Well, that did nothing to calm the frightened boys down. Ruby then leaped into the air with the four ghosts flying through her necklace like lions leaping through circus hoops. Except that four lions would probably get stuck if they all jumped through the same hoop at the same time, and it would eventually turn into something that would resemble Roy getting mauled by a tiger he used in a magic act.  
  
"Ghosts of Gozaburo Kaiba, Noa Kaiba, Israt Ishtar[2], and Ubadah Ishtar[3]!" Ruby shouted "Let the dead take flesh! Itako-style integration!" The four ghosts shot into their bodies as Ruby yanked back her necklace "SPIRIT CHANNELING!" A blinding light arose from the posessees, screaming horribly in pain, and just as quickly as it came, it dispersed. Did the possession work? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
[1] The chanting was taken straight from Shaman King, which I do not own  
  
[2] Arabic for 'affectionate'  
  
[3] Arabic for 'serves god' 


	5. The Inlaws from Hell well, except for ma...

I really would like to know how to put italic and bold text into my story, so I can emphasize the dialogue of my story (and I kinda wanted to do a Naruto songfic too) So if you could review and tell me, I would really appreciate it. Also, Helldragon, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW!!! I absolutely love your fics, and I promise that Matt Willard will come in and kick Bakura's ass. So here is the next part of the story!  
  
There was silence within the living room, everybody stood still for a while. The supposed posessees said absolutely nothing. Because they said nothing, everybody else said nothing as well. Basically, it was a whole lot of nothing. After having enough of all of this nothingness, one voice spoke up.  
  
"OH RA! I can see this kid's belly button!" Duke screeched.  
  
"Well, it's about time someone said something!" Ruby snapped "Any more of this nothing and I would have had to re-make dinner!"  
  
"What's up with Duke?" Mokuba asked gingerly.  
  
"Hey, it's a motherly complex" Ruby explained "They see too much skin, they freak out."  
  
"Then, how can they have kids?"  
  
"Usually, they aren't mothers yet."  
  
"Honey, please! You're scaring me..." Tristan said  
  
"It's a motherly complex! Live with it!" Duke, or rather Israt snapped. Suddenly, Joey took a look at himself in a nearby mirror. A shocked expression grew on his face and he scanned his reflection about ten times over. Then he screamed like a little girl.  
  
"I'm in the body of one of those stupid people from the virtual reality thing!" he screamed "And I have a New York accent!"[1]  
  
"Hey, you got lucky," Tristan a.k.a. Ubadah sneered pointing his finger at Joey/Gozaburo (A/N It is NOT a pairing you sick people! IT IS NOT!) and then at his hair "I have this stupid spike on my head. I look like a freakin' rhino!"  
  
"Dad...you-are-embarrassing me!" Yugi, now known as Noa moaned "I probably wouldn't have screamed like a sissy girl."  
  
"Son, do you know you're in the body of that Yugi kid?" Gozaburo said.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
"Wow, you were right. You didn't scream like a sissy girl."  
  
"But, I'm wearing bondage! Yay, bondage!"  
  
"I wonder whatever happened to the genes I gave you?"  
  
"BONDAGE!!! ^_^ ^_^"  
  
"Wait, was that your answer to the question?"  
  
"Nope! ^-^ I feel pretty, oh so pretty! [2]"  
  
"What happened to those genes indeed!"  
  
"Hey, it's Mokuba!" Noa squealed happily in delight, and ran straight towards Mokuba, holding out his hands in a big brotherly hug. Mokuba obliged happily. Noa seemed like an OK guy, especially since they patched things up after the virtual reality incident.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba! How's life?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, everything's goo-" Mokuba didn't get very far before his eyes bulged out very suddenly. "What are you doing, Noa?"  
  
"You mean you DON'T like it?" Noa asked cutely, his hand clenched tightly on Mokuba's butt.  
  
"Uhhh, no...it's scary."  
  
"Aw, c'mon! You promised we could be friends, right."  
  
"Yeah, but what does this have to do with my butt?"  
  
"Well, lovers are friends, right?" Noa concluded as he suddenly got tackled by a vicious snarling Seto Kaiba that probably, at the moment, had the peaceful state of mind of a pit bull.  
  
"NEVER...SUGGEST...THAT...AROUND...MY...BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, why not? It's not like it's incest."  
  
"HE'S TOO YOUNG TO GO TO BED WITH A SICK FREAK LIKE YOU!!!"  
  
"We're both ten years old."  
  
"YOU, only DIED at ten! HE'S YOUNGER than YOU!"  
  
"WHO keeps MESSING with the CAPS LOCK?" Malik asked irritably, momentarily pulling away from his kiss. Ubadah just happened to see his son kissing some male albino freak, and he did something that looked kind of like screaming except there wasn't any sound coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Wow," Gozaburo said in awe "You have to teach me to do that sometime."  
  
"Oh, that's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Ubadah explained "I can't believe that MY own FLESH and BLOOD is DOING this to me!"  
  
"Why should I care?" Malik sneered "You never cared about what I thought! You never cared about me AT ALL!!!"  
  
"True. But you didn't have to become HOMOSEXUAL!!!"  
  
"Honey, please." Israt cooed "Malik has a right to love whomever he wishes. Besides, your parents would say the same thing if you were in this situation."  
  
"Israt, the point is I wasn't in this kind of situation. And he shouldn't be-" his comment was greeted by a sharp slap from Israt. (I wonder if anybody out there is laughing at the vision of Duke slapping Tristan like a girl.) "-either."  
  
"I can't believe you sometimes!" Israt rambled "You always have to have things YOUR way and you don't give a DAMN about anybody else's opinion! You just think that the entire world revolves around YOU!!!"  
  
"Well, it will when I finally get the Puzzle and the Egyptian God Cards! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"Wow," Malik said, astonished at his father's behavior "That explains a lot. CURSE YOU MY FATHER'S GENES THAT ARE NOT RECESSIVE ENOUGH! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" Ubadah jerked his head over at Seto Kaiba who had his arm wrapped around his darling Ishizu. The worst thing that could ever happen to a father is to see his daughter with some guy he barely knows. So naturally, he flipped out and he did that soundless scream again.  
  
"How expressive," Gozaburo said in awe "I am envious." [3]  
  
"Dear, calm down," Israt said "You shouldn't have to harass the dear boy-"  
  
"I didn't harass him yet." Ubadah noted  
  
"I saw it in your eyes, Ubadah. Anyway, the same thing happened to you when you were his age."  
  
"That's exactly the point. I have to make HIS experience even worse than mine! [4]And why the hell is Odion here?!?! HE IS A HORRIBLE PERSON THAT DESERVES TO DIE AND ROT IN HELL AND...stuff."  
  
"Just one question," Ruby said "WHO ATE MY TIRAMISU? I SLAVED FOR HOURS OVER IT!"  
  
"I think you mean, "Why do you hate Odion that much? Right Ruby?" Ryou asked  
  
"Who cares about that?! SOMEONE ATE MY BLEEPIN' TIRAMISU!!!"  
  
"Well," Ubadah thought "If this story is told just right, that horrible fiend won't marry my daughter." Finally he started "Well, it starts out like this."  
  
[1] When the people are possessed, they still have their regular voices. I don't know why I mentioned this.  
  
[2] From West Side Story, which I do not own.  
  
[3] From SG Gundam. I don't own that either  
  
[4] From 8 Simple Rules For Dating My Teenage Daughter. Take a wild guess.  
  
I also have some ideas for what might happen in the future chapters.  
  
1. Shadi has just found out about Ishizu's relationship with Seto, so he  
decides to use his Millenium Key to make Seto think otherwise. Also, the  
concept of "soul fishing" is introduced!  
  
1. Ruby has just found out that a hit has been placed on Seto, and she's  
gonna need some help to try to un-hit him.  
  
Please review, tell me which story you wish to see, and stay tuned for more chapters of "Fogheddaboudit!"! 


End file.
